Lyria
The Kingdom of Lyria is a Constitutional Monarchy in The Exiled Abyss. Lyria is currently being ruled by Queen Sylvia II alongside an open race parliament. It is located in the southeastern end of the Fairland continent. Description "Y''our carriage passes through the familiar, gigantic marble walls and you make a bumpy ascent up the imposing Mt. Arytal. Up the mountain you see majestic and titanic marble towers lit up by lanterns brighter than stars in the night sky. Welcome back to Arytal City, the capital of Lyria and the city of civilization in The Exiled Abyss. Arytal City is the most populated city in The Exiled Abyss and holds the most diverse population. Before Arytal City was under the control of Lyria or the Old Empire, it was a dwarven capital which is why the foundations of the city are made out of marble and encrusted in gold. Since then, the marble white city is covered in patchworks of wood and stone buildings. You’ve got the towers, castle, and roads made of marble and they are covered in wood/stone add-ons that make up the rest of the city. The moment the carriage steps foot in the city it is bustling with life. On your right, a handsome tiefling performs magic and on your left a group of halfling children selling newspapers for a copper piece. Your ears are flooded with the sounds of trade deals, gossips, secrets, and aimless chatter all muddle together in ambient noise. The city almost feels homely and it’s easy to forget the wasteland outside when your within the city walls, but within its depths lie: gangs and deception. Every day in Arytal City, a fortune is gained and a fortune is lost, love is found and hate breaks out, a life is made and a life is stolen. You’re dropped off at the city square, it’s more of a circle with a ring of hedges and benches surrounding large circle engraved into the ground." (Ses 04)'' The most prosperous civilization in all of The Exiled Abyss. This Kingdom was founded on multiple races and ruled by a human king. Lyria is considered the strongest good force in The Exiled Abyss attempting to simulate overworld life and cleanse the Vire. The Kingdom rules with a relatively fair hand but is generally looking out for its own gains. One of the earliest civilizations formed in The Exiled Abyss, Lyria was created during the first wave of people that were exiled without trial or reason. Unlike its rival Ryevalene, Lyria’s founders sought to try and regain ideals from the overland and create a livable world. Lyria is often judged for being too stuck in the past and too pacifist and too bureaucratic for the hostile world it lives it. Despite these criticisms, it is the largest and safest place in The Exiled Abyss. However, many have noticed its decline with it’s recent losses to Ryevalene. Ryevalene and Lyria are currently at an uneasy peace. Noted Locations * Arytal City (Captial) * High Branch (Kywyn Embassy) Relations * Uneasy peace with Ryevalene. Lots of past wars and conflicting idealologies * Distance allies with Kywyn * Protective alliance with Storic Kye * Trading alliance with Gloverwood Category:Major Nation